1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic drive for a switch, preferably a motor protective circuit-breaker. The electromagnetic drive has a magnetic system whose movable armature drives a transmission lever for actuating switching contacts of the switch.
For switch-on and switch-off functions of e.g. motors with relatively high switching frequencies, use is generally made of the combination of a motor protective circuit-breaker and a contactor. The motor protective circuit-breaker being used as a protective element and the contactor as a switching element.
Each of the elements has a contact system, with contact elements made of silver, which is cost-intensive.
It is known to assign a module having a contactor function to a motor protective circuit-breaker module. The principal problems with this configuration reside in transmitting the movement of the armature of the contactor to the motor protective circuit-breaker module. Use is mainly made of toggle lever mechanisms which are expensive to manufacture.